


A Comprehensive Guide to the History of British Wizarding Culture

by CassandraStarflower, selenestarflower



Series: Cassiopeia Potter Throws A Wrench Into Things [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Companion Piece, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding History (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenestarflower/pseuds/selenestarflower
Summary: A guide to all things wizarding in the Cassiopeia Potter Throws a Wrench Into Things universe. Will include fashion, religion, education, government, excerpts from various books, news articles, etc.
Series: Cassiopeia Potter Throws A Wrench Into Things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/915030
Kudos: 3





	1. Excerpts from "Evolution of Fashion in Wizarding Britain from 100 B.C. to Modern Day: Edition 46" by Professor Alys Smith, History of Wizarding Culture

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely self-indulgent, but it does give insight into the history and worldbuilding of our Wizarding World. I'm not going to write an entire history book, so this will just be relevant and interesting passages. -- selenestarflower

On clothes through the passage of time:

" _ In the earliest recorded histories of Wizarding clothing, what we wore did not deviate in any significant manner from the clothing of Muggles. This is likely largely due to the fact that our populations mingled and lived amongst each other. As time went on, and our population split from Muggles of the British Isles, clothing began to evolve." _

Politics and clothing:

_ "However, everything changed when the International Statute of Secrecy was enacted. Interaction between Muggle and Wizarding people and culture was locked down. This meant that parts of our shared culture with Muggles were lost. One of these lost threads was fashion. Both Wizarding and Muggle fashion grew and evolved, separate from one another. While Wizarding apparel stayed in the realm of 17 and 18th century clothing, that clothing evolved into a more practical style, one more befitting of the modern era. These updated 'vintage' styles--called 'Old' styles in the fashion world--are typically worn by the Grey, and some members of the Dark. One newer addition that sprung from the divide created by the ISS was robes. Robes are a complex and different style of clothing that is typically worn and preferred by Lighter families, although more extreme anti-Muggle Dark families also seem to prefer robes. This style is typically called the 'New' style." _

On long standing traditions:

Wedding apparel

_ "From seemingly the beginning of weddings, both the bride and groom, the brides, the grooms, or any further combination, have worn white. White symbolizes many things in a wedding. A fresh start, purity, and blessing, as well as wholeness or completeness among many other values. In wearing the color together, the couple shows that the marriage is mutual, whether it may be for political reasons, societal status gain, land, other benefits, or love." _

_ "It is believed that wearing any color other than white to one's wedding is bad luck. Every piece of a wedding outfit is white or silver." _

Children's wardrobe

_ "Traditionally children wear miniature versions of whatever branch of clothing, whether Old or New, their parents wear. New wardrobes are considered more appropriate for school, especially as Light families gain footing in the Wizengamot." _


	2. Excerpts from "Wedding and Betrothal Traditions in Wizarding Britain" by Igraine Potter, Wedding Officiant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> selenestarflower, talking about wizarding wedding rings while writing that section: “real fucking fancy” --CassandraStarflower

On ring placement

_ "Promise rings are exchanged by a courting couple who has become serious enough to wish to secure a promise to one day be betrothed, engaged, and wedded. The promise rings are worn on the right ring finger, and are typically a simple band of a single material, either metal, or stone of some sort." _

_ "When a couple is betrothed, there are several steps taken. First, a contract is brought up and signed. Second, the couple exchanges betrothal rings, which are worn on the right ring finger. Betrothal rings are, similarly to promise rings, traditionally made of a single material, although betrothal rings may be more ornate, possessing engraving or other simple decoration." _

_ "The third ring to be exchanged by a set is the engagement ring. The engagement ring is typically made of two materials, metal and inset stone. It is worn on the right ring finger." _

_ "The final ring to be exchanged is the wedding ring. This ring is the sole exception to the right ring finger rule; it is worn on the left ring finger. This ring is traditionally the most ornate of all, usually made from one or more different materials, and ornately carved and inset with stones." _

On jewelry

_ “One of the most well-known elements of any betrothal party is the diamond. Typically, this diamond is bestowed upon one or more of the betrothed, and is from the family that they are marrying into. The diamond can be carved into any shape and can be worn in several places, including on a necklace, headpiece (such as a circlet or headband), or belt. Diamonds are often reused from generation to generation and as such, betrothal diamonds are imbued with incredible amounts of magic.”  _

_ “One of the most popular pieces of jewelry to wear during betrothal and engagement parties is a circlet, most commonly worn by women. These circlets are often incorporated into elaborate braided hairstyles and are usually finely carved from a precious metal.” _

On traditional blessings and prayers

_ “The officiant must deliver the Blessing of Guinevere as the person walking up the aisle does so, while the flower girls or boys scatter aster, fern, and red rose petals across the floor. Typically, myrtle, ivy, and honeysuckle are a part of the bouquets and are used in decorations.”  _

_ “After the ceremony is complete, all guests recite the Wedding Prayer of Morgana together. This prayer is a blessing on the marriage, representing hope for a steady marriage and for plentiful children. If the wrong prayer is recited or no prayer is recited at all, the wedding is considered to be ill-fortuned.” _

On betrothal, engagement, and wedding parties

_ “There are three stages to any relationship once it moves past courtship: betrothal, in which an initial contract is signed, engagement, in which the wedding is planned, and marriage. During the betrothal stage, each partner will wear as much gold as possible. During the engagement stage (which comes after a proposal which is often truly elaborate), each partner will wear as much silver as possible. On the wedding day, only white will be worn. It is considered bad luck to wear any other color on your wedding day, though guests will wear other colors.”  _

_ “Typically, there will be three lavish parties thrown for the happy couple; one for the betrothal, at which the betrothed set will wear gold, one for the engagement, at which the engaged set will wear silver, and one for the wedding party itself, at which the now-married set will wear white. The colors are full of symbolism. Gold is for riches and good fortune to come, silver is for unconditional love, and white is for the purity of the love shared by the married set as well as symbolized the wholeness and completeness of their lives.”  _

Flower girls and boys: children at wizarding weddings

_ “No Wizarding wedding is complete without the flower girls or boys (or some combination of the two). The job of these children is to walk up the aisle ahead of the bride (or groom), scattering flower petals. The petals are chosen for a few reasons, relating to the Language of Flowers. Aster is a symbol of love, fern represents magic and the bonds of love, and the red rose represents love. If the wedding is for political or business reasons, then violet, mint, and purple columbine are used instead.”  _

On vows

_ “The bride(s) and groom(s) write a portion of their own vows, often choosing quotes from the Books of the Saints. The most popular Saint to quote in wedding vows is most certainly Saint Guinevere, who is the patron of weddings. However, Saint Nimue is also popular.”  _

_ “The vows are often quite long and are traditionally delivered in Celtic, although Scottish Gaelic and Irish Gaelic are also popular. English is never used.”  _

On the wedding party

_ “Each of the people getting married can choose seven groomsmen or bridesmaids. This can lead to very large wedding parties!”  _

_ “Members of the wedding party will wear only cream, as white is reserved for those actually getting married and other colors remain unlucky for the wedding party to wear.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, weddings. So much in the way of tradition. This barely skims the surface. --CassandraStarflower

**Author's Note:**

> This Wizarding world has always been more tolerant of LGBTQ+ people, and there are no real prejudices regarding them except in the case of the Lightest and Darkest families on the political spectrum.


End file.
